High School Drama
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: They are in their highschool years, Sasuke likes Hinata, Ed starts to like Hinata, Gaara loves Hinata, Neji likes Hinata but Hinata doesnt like anyone. At least not yet and to think, all she wanted was to make new friends.
1. School starts

Alright so this is the first crossover that I am posting up. Its not the only idea I've had but first to put here so I hope you enjoy it and I'm trying to update my other fanfics but for some reason my brother's computer is being evil and won't let me -_- anyway I'm going to try again and again and I figure it has to let me update right? Arg! Anyway this is a HinataXEd pairing with slight HinaXother so yeah. Please review so I can know if people like it or not and um... I dont know what else to say... so enjoy!

p.s if theres any mistakes please let me know! thank you

EDIT 2010: Ive changed a few things about this fanfic, nothing too drastic just small changes. I didnt like how it feels and looks so empty...

* * *

Hinata ran down the stairs tripping over her own feet twice. Lucky for her she was grabbing the rail or else she would have gotten hurt. Her cousin and sister were in the car waiting for her. It was their first day of school so needless to say she was excited. She thought she could make new friends this year since they would be juniors. Well she would be a junior, her cousin a senior and her sister an eight grader.

In her previous years she was more of an outcast or as they would call her, a loner who occasionally hung out with the misfits like Chouji or Lee. But this year with a slight makeover from the ladies at the hair salon she normally went to for her monthly haircut she was confident that she could at least make a few new friends. Besides that she knew her speech had gotten better. She hardly stuttered unless surprised or embarrassed and even spoke a little louder than before.

"Hurry up Hinata!" Her younger sister Hanabi called from the car. "Were going to be late!"

Hinata tripped near the door hitting her head on it. "Ow" she would have cursed but since her family was a proper one she refrained.

"Geez she so clumsy" Hanabi smiled as did Neji her cousin.

Hinata finally got into the car and they were off to high school. Once there Neji parked his car in his usual place and growled when some freshman parked their cars next to him. He wouldn't have minded but one, it was the upper class' parking lot meaning only juniors and seniors could park there and second, they were playing with a football tossing it back and forth almost hitting his very very did I mention very? Expensive car.

The annoying freshman (A/N Im sorry to those who are freshman not trying to offend you) threw the ball but the teenager who was supposed to catch it missed letting the football be caught by none other than the owner of the expensive car. The teenagers motioned for him to throw the ball back. His eyes examined the football in his left hand then he glanced at the freshmen.

"Neji" Hinata started but quieted when she saw the Im-going-to-murder-them look in his eyes.

She expected him to keep the football and ignore them, she even expected him to beat them up but instead he looked up at them with an out of character smile. The freshmen smiled back and expected him to say a 'what's up?' or a 'good throw' but instead he motioned for the one who threw the football to 'go long' and threw it as hard as he could. The poor guy didn't even have a chance to turn all the way when the football made its sickening impact on his face making him bleed and possibly breaking his nose.

Hanabi smiled and Hinata winced, "That was a little extreme don't you think?"

"He deserved it" was is short reply.

Hinata glanced back at the young man who was now on the floor with his friends circling around him. 'Poor guy'

They walked inside the school grounds seeing the usual thing on the first day of school. Students pushed each other so they could get a better look of the sheets posted up on the side of the buildings.

"Alright I'm outta here" Hanabi walked away to her school which was down the street from theirs.

"Why did she even come inside with us?" Neji eyed the sheets and the students as if trying to decide if it was a good idea to throw himself in there with them.

"Maybe she wanted to see the grounds. She is going to be a freshman next year after all" Hinata smiled shyly.

"Don't let go alright?"

She was about to ask what he meant when he grabbed her hand in his and lead her threw the crowd of crazed students. People shoved her left and right making her appreciate her cousin's earlier action. Some people would take advantage of a large crowd and grope the girls while others stole from people's bags so Hinata made sure that her side backpack was closed tightly. She held on tightly to his hand but due to her sweaty palms she was separated from him. He turned around to look for her but she couldn't spot her in the crowd. He cursed her being so short and tried to find her.

Hinata was pushed down to the ground and people didn't even take the time to help her up. She grabbed her backpack and tried to stand up but kept being pushed down. She reached her hand out to try to hold on to something to get up but instead she found someone's hand. That hand led her out of the crowd and with her clumsiness she tripped over someone's shoe and fell towards the person who had helped her. Her head hit an obviously toned chest which made come to her conclusion of 'a boy?'

Looking up she saw golden eyes staring at her in confusion. Realizing that their position wasn't one for strangers to find themselves in she stood straight. "I uh sorry"

"No its alright. Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you"

"No problem but uh why don't you have someone go in there with you? or better yet for you?"

Her eyes widened a bit, "Neji"

"Hm?" he smiled at her, "ah your boyfriend right?"

She blushed, "N-no!" damn her stuttering. "I he... he's just"

"Hinata" Neji's voice cut in. At this point he didnt know whether to be relieved she didnt get hurt or upset that she was talking to strange boy.

"My cousin" she smiled.

Neji walked up to her making sure she was ok. "I'm really sorry"

"You should take better care of her" the boy who had helped Hinata crossed his arms. "She fell and no one was helping her"

"Well she's with me now so she's fine" Neji wrapped his arm protectively around Hinata, something he had never done before. Even he was surprised at his own possessive reaction. Sure he knew he had a thing for the Hyuga heiress but never had he acted on it. He wasnt so sure his uncle would be so happy to learn that the 'bodyguard' fell for her. Especially since it was incest...

"Not your boyfriend huh?" the boy smirked at her.

"I am not her boyfriend" Neji stated bitterly.

"Sure" he smiled at Hinata, "Take care alright?" and walked away.

Hinata didn't know why but she sensed Neji was saddened when he had said that he wasn't her boyfriend. "Uh did you find out what class we have for homeroom?"

"Yes, I have room S-4 and you have B-8"

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at lunch if we have it together ok?" she said this slowly afraid to upset him.

"Yeah, meet me in the usual place" he replied offhandedly.

She nodded and walked to her homeroom. He would have walked her but his class was on the other side of the campus and this campus was particularly large. "Let's see B-4 B-5"

"Yo Hinata!" a loud blonde yelled at her from down the hall.

"N-Naruto?" she was definitely surprised since she didn't think he knew her name. Naruto was her crush since middle school when they met but since he started to go out with his crush Sakura freshman year Hinata had given up on him.

"You have B-8 too?"

She glanced up at the sign above the door that read, "B-8" and nodded.

"Great you can sit next to me then!" he pointed his thumb to his chest smiling his usual goofy grin.

"Naruto you're an idiot" his girlfriends voice chimed in. "You have B-6 with me not B-8"

"Hello Sakura" Hinata mumbled.

"Hey" Sakura pulled Naruto away from Hinata not bothering to even try to elongate the conversation.

Hinata sighed sadly, _'so much for knowing someone in the same class as me'_

The classroom doors opened and everyone stepped into their respective classes. Hinata sat in the very back by the window while other's sat in the center or front of the class. Closing her eyes for a few seconds she heard the chair next to her be pulled out. Opening her eyes she turned to meet golden eyes staring at her. _'The boy from earlier'_

Now she got a good look at him and he was very handsome with his long blonde hair braided behind him and his blonde bangs ended at his chin framing his face perfectly. Somewhat tan skin, well it was a shade or two darker than her which in comparison made him look a bit tanned. He wore a black t-shirt letting his muscular arms be shown and white gloves. Hinata couldnt currently see his bottom half but she had a feeling that he was an athlete. His expression was one of amusement which shone in his golden eyes. For a second she considered him the handsomest boy she had ever seen.

"Like what you see?" he smirked at her embarrassed reaction, "I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like to know that you're checking me out" another smirk.

"I told you Neji's" she was cut off by a masculine voice.

"Mind if I sit here?" Both looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Uh " Hinata was scared of the look that he had although she knew it wasn't directed at her but somehow toward the guy sitting at her right.

"Its rude to interrupt a lady you know that right?" the blonde stood to meet the gaze of the dark haired teen before him.

Hinata also stood waving her arms, "Hey don't fight please!"

At that moment the teacher walked in ordering everyone to sit down. Sasuke sat at Hinata's left closest to the window and the blonde sat to her right leaving her in the middle. After their work was finished the students were allowed to talk among those around them but weren't allowed to stand up and walk around. Hinata took out a book from her black backpack and was getting ready to read it when Sasuke turned to her, "So how was your summer Hinata?"

"It was good, yours?" she smiled.

"My brother moved out so I'm doing way better"

"That's good"

"So, we were never properly introduced" the blonde to her right voiced himself. "I am Edward Elric, call me Ed"

"Oh ok Ed" she smiled taking his hand and shaking it, "My name is Hinata Hyuga" she was happy she was meeting new people who were also potential friends. Sure it was only one person so far but school had just started to she didn't mind.

"And I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke didn't like that the new guy was acting with Hinata. In his opinion she shouldn't be talking to other guys but then again he wouldn't say anything since she wasn't his girlfriend. Although he wouldn't say it to anyone yet he had a major crush on her since they started high school but she was too focused on his blonde best friend Naruto. When Naruto announced that he and Sakura were dating Sasuke resisted the urge to hug the blonde. He had thought that maybe she would pay attention to him but her being the only girl not to wet herself from seeing him was very dense to his advances on her and would think he was simply being polite or nice.

"I don't believe I asked" Ed crossed his arms.

"Don't be so mean to Sasuke" Hinata placed her small hand on Ed's shoulder.

The three talked a little before the bell rang. "What class do you have next Hinata?" Sasuke wanted to make this the year he went out with her so first he wanted her to recognize him as a friend then he hoped that they would gradually go out as a couple.

"I have R-2. What about you guys?" she looked at Sasuke then at Ed.

"I have R-2" Sasuke smiled.

"So do I" Ed smirked at Sasuke's frown.

For some reason Hinata felt like this day was going to be a very long day. Especially after checking their schedules and seeing that they had all classes together. It was like some sad joke that fate had for her. It wouldn't have been so bad for her if they got along but their constant arguing about little things such as who opened the door for her, who was walking too close and who would walk her to class irritated her. 'Why are they so focused on me?'

She was frustrated to say the least so when lunch time came around she was relieved that she could see Neji. Much to her disappointment though it seemed that he had A lunch while she had B lunch. She sat on her own until her two companions joined her. They were yelling and arguing about something but she quickly learned to tune them out.

"Why are you guys" she was cut off again today. This business of cutting her off was starting to really get to her. Either that or it was having to listen to her two friends argue about stupidities.

"Hinata, I'm sorry to have interrupted you but I was just so glad to see you"

Both arguing friends and Hinata looked up from their table to see a red headed guy with his lunch tray making his way to sit next to Hinata. She stood and gave him a hug, "I missed you"

Both previously arguing boys started at Hinata displaying such affection with the red head. "I missed you too" he smiled at her sitting very closely to her.

"Who's this guy?" Ed did his best to not show his obvious distaste for the guy.

"I'm Gaara, you are Edward correct?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well your grades are very good. Dare I say they are up there with mine, Sasuke's, Neji's and Shikamaru's"

"Really?" Hinata was impressed which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He wouldn't admit it but even he was a bit impressed. After all the people named were considered geniuses.

"I'm impressed" Hinata admitted much to Sasuke's distaste.

Wanting to change the subject he asked the first thing that came to mind, "How did you and Gaara get so close anyway?"

"Hm?" Hinata was surprised he would even care. But then again since he was sticking to her like crazy glue which was way out of the ordinary this didn't seem so bad anymore. She swallowed the food she had in her mouth before answering, "We spent a little more than half the summer together"

"What?"

Hinata didn't know why it was so weird. After all she was friends with Gaara since grade school so it was natural for them to grow close wasn't it? "Well we spent some time traveling to other countries, I even got to see the country he comes from and wow it was beautiful"

"Hot though" Gaara admitted.

"Yeah but we went to the beach and all kinds of cool places" she smiled remembering the summer. She would never have pictured herself spending most of her summer with him since at first glance many thought him to be intimidating.

"We're still going to go this next vacation to a few places" Gaara reminded her.

At this statement Sasuke twitched and Ed smirked. It was obvious to him that Sasuke liked her and was jealous. As for his own feelings about her, well he thought she was cute but didn't know her all too well yet. The reason he argued so much with Sasuke was because it was funny irritating the crap out of him. So he did everything he thought possible to make Sasuke made or jealous which worked.

RING RING

Gaara's cell phone went off, "Excuse me" he said to Hinata mainly. A feminine voice could be heard from the other end. He tried his best to not curse in front of Hinata but after the feminine voice yelled something that even Hinata heard he cursed and hung up the phone.

Hinata was still coughing on her food and Ed was patting her back while Sasuke was too shocked at the revelation. Gaara turned to Hinata, "I'm so sorry, I.. she"

After recovering from her surprise of Gaara's sister shouting, "I knew it! You fell in love with Hinata!" she was trying to hide the inevitable blush on her skin.

Gaara tried to explain that his sister was only joking and that he wasn't in love with her while Ed couldn't stop his laughing and Sasuke resisted the urge to kill Gaara. Hinata only tried to pretend it didn't happen and was relieved when the back to class bell rung. Gaara had their fourth period class so he walked with them but since that awkward moment everything had been silent between them.


	2. Class and invites

In class the four sat together in the back. With Sasuke to her right, Gaara on her left and Ed in front of her Hinata was starting to think there was something wrong with her. After all three boys were following her around and sticking to her like girls did to her cousin Neji. It was definitely a strange start to the new year but she was happy she made a new friend on her first day as a junior.

"Alright class here is your assignment" the teacher pointed to the board which had writing all over it, "Do as many assignments as you can and turn them in at the end of class"

Groans were heard but Hinata only smiled. She was good at English so it wouldn't be a problem for her to finish most if not all of those assignments. Opening her textbook to the page it said on the board she started her work quietly. There was no sound except the flipping of pages and pencils scribbling heard in that classroom. It wasn't because they liked to work or anything but because the teacher was considered homicidal if anyone defied her instructions.

The bell rang and Hinata happily stood up to turn in her work. The teacher looked at her smile, "Confident Miss Hyuga?"

Hinata's smiled faded not knowing what to say.

"Let me see your work"

Hinata handed her work over to the teacher and everyone hurried out of there not wanting to catch the teacher's attention. The teacher's eyes were scanning through the pages quickly looking for mistakes of any kind but when she found none she let out a happy sigh. "Good work. What else can I expect from a Hyuga?"

Hinata smiled at this, "Thank you ma'am" and walked out into the hallway where her friends were standing waiting for her along with Naruto and Sakura.

"Why did she make you stay a bit?" Gaara asked Hinata.

"She just went over my work" Hinata looked over at Naruro who had his arm slung over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura looked annoyed beyond belief at the contact though.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura" Hinata lowly greeted.

Ed could have sworn Sakura looked like she was about to yell for even being addressed by Hinata but instead plastered on a fake smile and greeted, "Oh hey Hinata, want to hang out together later?"

The guys looked at Sakura like she was crazy then at Hinata who they thought was even crazier... or stupid for answering, "Sure that would be nice"

Sakura looked pleased as she led the way out to the parking lot afterschool. Naruto of course at her heels and the rest of the guys and Hinata following. People stared at the odd group since it was known that One, Sasuke hated Sakura even though she adored him, Gaara hated Sakura, Edward was following in their steps of disliking her since she seemed mean to Hinata, and Hinata who was just the weirdest one there. After all she was a loner, not very good looking in their opinion and just plain weird. Very unlikely group indeed.

Ed could tell that Hinata was a bit uncomfortable with seeing the blonde and pink couple. He leaned closer to her, "Do you like him?" He said it loud enough so she could hear but low enough that no one else could.

A light blush arose to her light skinned cheeks, "No. He's my old crush"

"Oh, hey can I talk to you for a bit?"

She nodded and excused them from the others who were talking about their schedules. Sakura tried to flirt with Sasuke every once in awhile when Naruto wasn't looking but was brushed off every time. Sasuke eyed the pink haired girl, _'I cant believe Naruto hasn't realized that she's only dating him to try and make me jealous' _Sasuke thought she was really low for trying to make him jealous for dating his best friend.

"I was wondering if you could show me around this weekend" he smiled sheepishly.

"Like where?" she was happy he had come to her.

"I don't know, the mall for starters. I need to buy clothes"

"Of course" she smiled brightly.

"Cool so uh... Saturday good?"

"Sure"

"So you guys are invited kay?" Sakura was telling Gaara.

"Alright well, we gotta go" he started walking away. It was clear to Sasuke that Gaara didn't like Sakura. Sasuke wondered why.

Each went their own ways except for Hinata and Edward after agreeing on meeting at the movies with Sakura and Naruto. Ed waited with Hinata for her cousin. Sasuke had gotten mad about Edward being able to stay with Hinata but couldn't say anything since he had to leave with his older brother Itachi. Apparently they were going to have a family meeting. Which could only mean one thing... their father was in town and wanted to see how they were progressing in school. Itachi would get his usual praise while Sasuke would get the usual less praise. It took Neji a bit to make it to where Hinata was. When he did he glared at Ed.

"You didn't need to wait with her you know" he growled at Ed.

Ed shrugged, "she's just so fragile and clumsy. Did you know she trips over her own feet?"

"Ed" Hinata whined earning a chuckle from Ed.

"Lets go Hinata" Neji opened the door for her to his car.

"See you tomorrow Ed" she waved before getting in. Neji closed the door for her.

He walked over to the drivers side glaring at Ed. Ed only smirked knowing that Neji was overprotective of Hinata. Sometimes Ed just liked pissing people off for the hell of it. Watching Neji back out and drive away he pulled out his cell phone dialing his brothers phone.

"Ed?" his brother answered groggily.

"Tell Winry to come pick me up" Ed was still smirking.

"Alright" he yawned then hung up.

Fifteen minutes later his adopted sister picked him up to take him home. She wondered why he was smirking the whole way home but didn't dare ask since it wasn't her business to begin with._ 'Probably a girl' _she smiled.

At home Hinata had gotten out of the car startled by how her cousin was acting. He had called Hanabi and basically commanded her to be outside her school to pick her up. He had even cursed at the radio for a commercial break. It was obvious to even Hanabi that something was bothering him really REALLY bad. Which was weird since getting on his bad side was really hard to do. Unless you were trying to hurt Hinata or Hanabi. But he was more over protective over Hinata. She would only smile at her cousin when he protected her.

Inside Hanabi retreated to her room to do homework. Hinata was planning on talking to Neji but he stormed into his room. She contemplated going after him to see what was wrong but worried she would be meddling in things that weren't her business. Too bad she didn't know that upstairs Neji was hoping she would go after him and ask what was wrong. He promised himself that if she did he would confess his feelings for her. Too bad she didn't do it. Instead she went to the kitchen to make a snack for herself.

After doing homework and cleaning up Hinata prepared dinner with the help of her sister. Since her father Hiashi was at work most of the time he didn't come home for dinner. It was routine for them already to not wait for Hiashi. Most of the time he didn't even come home which worried Hinata. She was afraid that he might be dead somewhere and they didn't know it. Her father worked in law enforcement and would often sleep in his office.

When dinner was over Hanabi retreated to her room. Hinata started washing the dishes humming a soft Halloween song to herself. It was almost Halloween so she was having fun with the songs. Since no one was around she felt brave enough to sing the lyrics to one of her favorite songs called This is Halloween from a movie she was used to watching every year.

Humming the beginning she smiled rinsing another plate, "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween"

Her soapy hands slipped on a plate letting it drop into the sink. It wasn't enough to break but she jumped startled. Neji had heard the crash from his room and ran to the kitchen.

"Hinata!" he saw her turn covered in soapy water from the dish splashing her. Calming himself down he retrieved a towel from the hallway and draped it over her head rubbing her hair dry. "Be careful next time"

Looking at him from under the towel she smiled cutely, "Sorry. It just slipped."

"I'll help you" Before she had a chance to protest he had already grabbed a dishtowel handing to her. "you dry and put away"

He rolled up his sleeves dipping his hands into the soapy water to wash the dishes. With the towel still on her head Hinata dried the dishes as he handed them to her. They were done in minutes and Neji decided on making a chocolate sundae to share. He knew how much Hinata liked sweet things and saw how her eyes shined when he was done making the chocolate sundae. Both sat down in the living room to watch the movie she had been thinking about when she was washing dishes. When the part came up Hinata sang the Halloween song softly rocking her head left and right happily.

When it ended Neji was happy to find Hinata asleep. She had her head resting on his shoulder leaning towards him. If anyone would have seen them they would have thought that Hinata and Neji were a couple. Stroking her cheek softly he then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He had even taken her shoes off for her and tucked her in with her favorite blanket and a cute kitten stuffed animal he had given to her when they were younger. He didn't know that Hinata had still kept it since years had passed but was very pleased to find it on her pillow. '_Maybe she sleeps with it at night'_

"Good night Hinata" he whispered then kissed her cheek lightly. Hinata stirred but didn't wake up.

When Neji closed the door to her bedroom he heard the phone ring downstairs. Answering it he immedeatly wished he hadnt since on the other end was Edward asking for Hinata. "She's sleeping"

"We were supposed to go to the movies" Ed groaned.

Neji was surprised that Hinata would have plans, even so at night... even more so with Edward and.. movies... with a growl Neji repeated, "She's sleeping"

"I heard you the first time. Well okay I guess I'll see her tomorrow at school then"

Neji hung up before Ed could finish his sentence. "Bastard.." he growled.

The next morning was Wednesday. Why they had wanted to start school on a Tuesday was weird but students didn't complain. One less day of school that week right? Right. Neji drove Hinata and Hanabi to school. Hinata saw Neji in a much better mood than he had been yesterday afternoon. She was definitely glad since she was a bit scared seeing him mad. In class she sat with her friends in the back as she had done yesterday. The class went by quickly and everyone laughed when Shikamaru had fallen out of his chair from sleeping.

Lunch time was when Hinata sat with her friends Gaara, Sasuke, and Edward. Sasuke had bought food off campus and Gaara had brought food from home. Edward waited with Hinata in the lunch line to get something to eat.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Hinata sat next to Ed who was being glared at by Sasuke.

"Well its better than my old school and there's a lot of pretty girls here too" he winked at Hinata smiling at her red face.

"Hinata would you like to come with me this weekend to my family's private beach?" Gaara asked.

"Thank you but I already have plans this weekend" she smiled at Ed who smiled back knowing that Gaara and Sasuke were glaring at him.

"Oh? What are your plans?" Gaara was annoyed but still composed.

"I'm going to go out with Ed on Saturday to show him the mall and Sundays is when I hang out with my cousin and sister"

"Oh, do you mind if I come along with you on Saturday?" he smiled, "unless it's a date"

Hinata waved her hands, "No! I… we… escorting" she bowed her head low knowing she sounded like an idiot. Of course the guys thought she just looked adorable.

"Well then I'll see you guys on Saturday" he smirked.

Sasuke felt left out at not have asked the same thing. But he was overjoyed when Hinata offered for him to come as well. He of course agreed after a bit of 'rescheduling' of his plans.

"Great! The first time we hang out outside of school" she smiled happily.

The guys smiled at her innocence. It was obvious she wouldn't realize that Sasuke and Gaara were going along to make sure Ed didn't hit it off with her. Hinata was just so oblivious sometimes. They were surprised when Naruto and Sakura approached their table. Ed saw how Hinata's happy demeanor changed to a sad one. He wanted to ask her why but Sakura's high pitched voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You guys are coming on Saturday right?" she beamed at Sasuke, "I mean since you all bailed on us last night"

"Saturday?" Hinata spoke.

Ed saw the look of distain on Sakura's face before answering with a fake smile, "Yes I invited you guys to my party"

"Party for what?"

"For the new school year of course"

"Oh" Hinata bit her lip. Parties weren't really her scene. "I hope you have fun there guys"

Gaara answered first, "I'll go if you go"

"Same here" Sasuke announced.

"Parties aren't my thing" Ed frowned.

"You should go Ed. Maybe you could make more friends" Hinata smiled.

"If you go with then sure" he smirked.

"Come on Hinata looks like you're the life of their party" Naruto smirked.

"Um… I don't think…" she pressed her fingers together.

"Come on Hinata" Sakura's annoyingly sweet not to mention fake voice said. "It wouldn't be a party without you guys"

"Can Neji go?" It was safe to bet that Hinata felt secure with her cousin around to protect her.

"Of course!" Sakura exposed her pearly white teeth.

At that moment the bell rang ending the awkward moment there. Ed offered to carry Hinata's books to class. She denied but he took her bag insisting that it was too heavy and didn't want her to hurt herlself. Hinata pouted but gave in so he wouldn't start the clumsy jokes. Sasuke and Gaara only glared. Sakura had left to her cheerleader practice and Naruto said he'd walk with them instead. Hinata wasn't sure but she thought she saw homicidal expressions on Sasuke and Gaara.


End file.
